Killian, It's cold outside
by BiSciFiGuy
Summary: Getting stuck in Storybrooke may have been the best thing to ever happen to Dean Winchester. Christmas themed, slash, one shot, Nothing too graphic.


**Pairing: **Killian Jones/Dean Winchester

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Getting stuck in Storybrooke may have been the best thing to ever happen to Dean Winchester.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or character histories or places or anything except my own plot. I do not make a profit from these stories. I am a writer of explicit gay stories with graphic sex. My warnings are clearly visible and thus I am not responsible for any underage readers who come across this story. No copyright infringement is intended.

**WARNING:** I'm not a professional author, I write for the sheer pleasure of writing and English is NOT my first language. That means that sometimes, some of the finer details of the language might be lost on me.

**A/N: **My first fic inspired by a song…

**Killian, It's cold outside**

It was on their way from a routine werewolf hunt that the Winchester brothers had stumbled upon the small town of Storybrooke. It had seemed like nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that the town did not exist. Sam could not find it on any map, Google or otherwise, and no mention of it in any article. Their investigation into the town and had resulted in them being utterly overwhelmed; witches, fairies and even werewolves lived in the town. Dean had been ready to burn the whole town to the ground. A standoff with the Mayor and Sheriff, both of whom were witches, resulted from their investigation, several townspeople had rallied behind the sheriff and the mayor. The standoff had been going on for an hour when a man in a full length leather coat stepped into the middle of the street.

"Boys and Girls", The man spoke.

"Let's not fight, there's been peace in Storybrooke for a long time, why ruin it? Let's have a nice long talk". He'd spread his arms and Dean saw a hook on his left hand. Suspecting him of being the hook man, Dean raised his gun.

"Careful now, Mate". The man spoke with such calm that Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm starting to wonder Dean, what if this town isn't on any map because it literally doesn't exist?"

"What are you talking about, of course it exists, we are in it aren't we?"

"Yes, but what if it exists only in the minds of the world?"

"You are talking all around your ass" Dean was frustrated, still looking at the man in the middle of the street.

"Think about it Dean, look at the people on the other side of the street, see the short guys?"

"Yeah, so there's an abnormal number of midgets in the town".

"Okay fine, what about that girl there". Sam pointed to a woman wearing the shortest red skirt Dean had ever seen, a red hood hooded jacket covered the top half of her body.

"What of her?"

"Seven short guys Dean, a girl in a completely red outfit with a hood and not to mention the creepy woman with the black hair and her pretty boy husband over there". Dean frowned, considering Sam's words.

"Are you talking fairy tales here? Are you seriously asking me to believe that those seven guys are dwarves, and the girl is red riding hood?" Sam nodded.

"And the weird couple might be Snow White and Prince Charming".

"Oh god". Dean rested his head in his hand.

"Maybe we should give this guy a chance". Sam held up his hands and Dean had followed suit.

"Fine, lets talk". Dean said and placed his shotgun on the car they'd been hiding behind.

"Wonderful mate. What may I presume to call you?"

"My name is Dean, this is my brother Sam".

"Killian Jones, or Captain Hook if you prefer". The introduced himself, his striking blue eyes welcomed them, Dean was sure he saw a flash behind the pirate's eyes that for a moment he'd thought to be desire.

They decided to spend a couple of days in Storybrooke, Sam intending to learn everything he could from the fairy tale characters in the town. Dean had opted to drink at a Diner called Granny's, since the town did not have bar. An hour after he started hanging out there, Killian joined him and the rum taps were opened. By the end of the night they were stumbling around the town, Killian had his hand around Dean's waist.

"Let me go and show you Regina's red apple tree". Killian suggested, the flash of desire passing through his eyes again, Dean would never know if he should blame the rum, or just the weirdness of the town they were in but he pulled Killian close, slamming their chests together. Killian's hot breath tingled on his skin in the cold night air.

"Dean, what are you doing, Mate?"

"What you and I both know you want me to do". Dean leaned down, intending to kiss the shorter man, Killian's hand moved from Dean's waist to his chest, pushing him back.

"Look, Dean, you are a nice bloke but…"

"But I just made a fool of myself didn't I?" Dean asked, he'd had limited encounters with men in the past, none of them had ever followed through, mostly because of Dean's own insecurities, but this felt like a rejection, and Dean was not used to being rejected, it stung.

"Not at all mate, I think you are not only a nice bloke but a pretty hot one in general".

"So, what's the problem?"

"I've had my share of drunk sex Dean, if you want me, you will have to ask me out on a date first".

"I'm only here for a couple of days". Dean whispered, leaning his head on Killian's shoulder.

"I know, but there is no reason we can't go out, even if it is solely for the purpose of getting to know one another before we… I just want to see where this goes, what a normal date feels like" Killian whispered, Dean's skin smelled sweet and he had to restrain himself from nipping at it, it was so close to his mouth.

"Then I will ask you on a date". Killian smiled as Dean spoke.

"Only if you remember this conversation tomorrow, mate". Killian said, feeling Dean's weight shift.

"I promise".

"Well, if you do, my ship is at the docks, the Jolly Roger, you can't miss her".

"I promise" Dean whispered again.

"Now, lets get you back to Granny's before you pass out".

Dean awoke the next morning with the biggest hangover he had ever had, rum was clearly not his drink of choice. He moaned as he sat up and Sam stepped out of the bathroom.

"Morning sunshine, feeling a bit under the weather are you?"

"What happened?"

"Well, you and your new friend Killian got wasted last night, he brought you back here well after midnight". Dean frowned, his clothes and pants were folded on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Why am I undressed?"

"Oh yeah, I told Killian that you were used to sleeping in your clothes but he insisted you'd be uncomfortable". Sam said, stepping back into the bathroom, Dean heard him brush his teeth.

"You guys seriously undressed me"

"No, I've tried that before and I'm sure as hell not going to try it again, Killian did it". Dean felt himself blush, falling back on the pillow hoping to hide his embarrassment. The night flooded back to him as he did and he remembered his promise to Killian.

He sat up way too fast, the room spinning around him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he had to speak to Killian. He stood and opened the curtain, it was cloudy.

"Looks like snow".

"Yeah, Belle said that it snows here this time of year". Sam said as he stepped back into the room.

"Belle? As in, fell in love with the beast Belle?"

"The same one, she's been showing me around town, she is very nice and knows a lot about the town".

"Sounds like you are developing a little crush on the beauty Sammy". Dean winked at him, making his way to the bathroom as well, picking up his toothbrush

"Why should you have all the fun?"

"What?" Dean dropped the toothbrush in the sink.

"I can see what's going on Dean, with you and Killian".

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you all my life, I've seen you pursue beasts and women, and you get this determined look and I know you are going to get them. And you had that same look last night when Killian brought you home". Dean opened his mouth but words refused to come forth, Sam smiled and held up his hand.

"Dean, you're my brother, and I know that you like men, I've known since I was fourteen. It's never mattered before and still doesn't". Sam left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Dean made his way to the harbour and sure enough, the Jolly Roger was not hard to miss. Dean stepped onto the ship, it wasn't overly big but it seemed like a sturdy vessel.

"Good morning". Killian said startling Dean, it was even colder on the water than in the town.

"Morning". Dean said, feeling the ship shift beneath him, he grabbed the railing. Killian stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Haven't gotten your sea legs yet?"

"No, but apparently I haven't got rum legs either". Killian laughed.

"Feeling a bit fragile?"

"Very, to be honest". Dean leaned back against the railing.

"Did you have a good night?" Killian asked.

"Yes, thank you for taking me home... and for undressing me". Dean blushed.

"Only a pleasure mate, only a pleasure". Killian winked and Dean felt himself blush a shade darker, he could not understand what was going on, he never blushed.

"About last night…" Dean started.

"Yes?"

"I believe I made you a promise".

"That you did, but deals made while intoxicated are not always enforced".

"So you don't want to go on a date with me?" Dean asked.

"Are you asking me?"

"Yes". Dean couldn't help but bite his bottom lip as he looked at Killian.

"Then I will go on said date". Dean smiled at Killian's response and pulled the pirate closer for a hug.

"I will need to have your number?" Dean asked and Killian pulled out a cell phone.

"My friend Emma gave me this thing, I am not sure how it works".

"What do you mean you don't know how it works, it's a phone".

"I know, but usually just press that green button, the thing says Emma and I press it again".

"God you are dense". Dean smiled, glad that there was someone that was even less technology inclined than he was. he entered his number into the phone, saving it under a speed dial number and explained the process to Killian.

"Thank you Dean".

"See you tonight Killian".

Dean fidgeted with Sam's music player, he hated working with anything that involved more than aiming and shooting. The cold was creeping through the windows of the cabin, Dean had intentionally opted to leave them open, enjoying the cold and knowing that the cold room would help in his cause, with the added benefit of helping him focus. The music finally started to play, an excited yelp escaped his throat.

"Suck it Sammy". He pumped his fist in the air.

He was nervous, he'd been on dates before, but never with a guy. The date he had planned was simple, he and Killian both knew that the purpose of the date was not to head towards a relationship, but merely as a means of making what might end as a one night tryst appear more meaningful. Of course there was no guarantee that they would end up sleeping together, but as the time of the date drew closer, Dean became more and more enthralled by the idea. The small cabin Dean had been directed to by Red Riding Hood had turned out to be just the right location for the date. A couch stood in front of the fireplace, a red fleece blanket and a pillow rested on it. A thick shag carpet filled the space in front of the couch.

Killian arrived one minute after the scheduled time. Dean opened the door and smiled; the pirate had shaken off his coat and had opted for dark jeans and a red button down shirt.

"Hello Killian". The pirate smiled and held up a six pack.

"As I've never been on a date with a man before, I was unsure of the customs, so I brought beer". He said sheepishly.

"Beer is perfect". Dean replied as he closed the door, the first snowflakes were falling outside. They settled in the kitchen, although growing up, they'd eaten that majority of their meals at fast food places, Dean was a great cook. He grilled fish and served it on a bed of rice with a variety of vegetables. They ate at the small table in the open plan cabin, Sam's music player spilling out a selection labelled, "Mood music". Although it was not something Dean would choose himself, it seemed appropriate for a date.

"It's getting cold". Killian commented as Dean gathered the plates.

"I'll get the fire going now". Dean commented as he placed the dishes in the sink. He stepped to the fireplace and lit it, Killian stepped closer to the fire as it grew. Dean closed the distance between them and took Killian's hands between his.

"Your hands are cold as ice". Dean raised the icy hands to his mouth and gently blew on them before placing a soft kiss, Killian let out a shuddering breath and pulled away.

"Dean, I've changed my mind, I can't be on a date with you".

"Why not?". Dean looked at Killian, his expression confused.

"I just can't okay, I need to go"

"Killian, you can't go, It's snowing and cold outside".

"I have to, if I stay and let this wonderful night continue, I might not ever want it to end". Dean bit his lip, reaching for Killian's cold hands again.  
>"Killian, you said it yourself, you want to see where this goes".<p>

"I can't".

"What could you possibly lose"

"Maybe I can stay for another drink, maybe just a half one". Dean nodded, the song on the player changed and played a horrible pop sounding song that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"I'll get the drinks, why don't you fix the music". Dean opened the last two beers, tossing the caps into the trash as he made his way back to Killian where he was struggling with the music player.

"This thing is even more complicated than the phone, I have no idea what I'm doing". Killian said as he took the beer from Dean, the taller man skipped to the next song, a slow love song by Rod Steward filled the room. Killian took a long swig from his bottle.

"Wow".

"What?"

"I think I have one too many beers, this one is going straight to my head". Killian licked a drop of beer from his bottom lip.

"Your lips". Dean said.

"What about them?"

"They look delicious". Dean whispered and watched the pirate blush and step away.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" Killian said, placing his beer on the mantle.

"I'm just saying that the fire is roaring and there is no reason to leave". Killian sighed.

"I don't understand you Dean, it's like there is some spell over me, one that I am powerless to break". Killian reached out and took Dean's hand, lacing their fingers together, Dean felt goosebumps scurry across his skin. The gentle snowflakes had evolved into an outright blizzard.  
>'I've never seen a blizzard like this". He commented as he looked out the window, when he turned back Killian stepped close and placed a hand on Dean's chest.<p>

"Kiss me". Killian whispered, his lips less than an inch from Dean's, the taller man obliged, pressing their lips gently together, even though they had been drinking beer for the whole night, Dean still tasted rum on the pirate's lips. He probed Killian's lips with his tongue and they opened, granting him permission to deepen the kiss. Killian's hook settled into one of the loops on Dean's pants, pulling them closer together while his hand snaked it's way into Dean's hair, tugging slightly.

Killian stepped back, pulling Dean with him, never breaking their kiss. They stumbled on the shag carpet, ending up on their knees, the impact broke their kiss and Dean mourned the loss.

"I was right, your lips are delicious". Dean said, Killian rolled his eyes, grabbing Dean by the collar and pulling the hunter on top of him. Dean looked down at Killian as the pirate spoke;

"Well, if anyone ever asks at least I can say that I tried". A soft laugh escaped him and he slammed their lips together, the kiss more intense than either man had ever experienced. Dean undid Killian's shirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside before taking off his own. The pirate was muscled, however more leanly than Dean, dark chest hair adorned his pale skin. Killian lifted himself off the floor and covered Dean's nipple with his lips, sending waves of pleasure coursing through the hunter's body. Dean pulled Killian back to his lips, the pirate reached an arm around him and pulled them close, digging his face into the crook of the hunter's neck. Dean felt like giggling at the way Killian's chest hair tickled his nipples. Killian's skin was slick with sweet smelling sweat, the hunter licked over the pirate's collar bone, tasting the salty skin before placing his hand behind Killian's head and lowered them back to the floor.

Sated and sweaty they lay on the shag carpet, the fireplace dimmed as Dean broke their kiss and rolled onto his back, pulling Killian into his arm. The pirate settled his head on Dean's muscular chest, they remained still for several minutes before Killian lifted his head, the storm was still raging outside the cabin.

"Can you lend me a coat so I can go home?" Killian stood, the dwindling fire cast curious shadows on his naked body.

"Killian, it's really bad out there, the snow is probably up to your knees". Killian cocked his head to one side, Dean lifted himself and pulled the fleece blanket and pillow from the couch, he placed the pillow beneath his head and spread the blanket over himself. He turned his back to the fire.

"Just think how heartbroken I will be if I let you go and you died of pneumonia".

"I suppose I could stay". Killian settled back onto the carpet, turning his back to Dean and settling his head on the pillow, Dean's muscled arm rested between his shoulder and the pillow. The hunter pulled the blanket over them as Killian laced the fingers of his right hand with Dean's left. Satisfied that the blanket was sufficiently covering them both Dean pulled Killian against him, his muscled arm tight over Killian's chest

"Goodnight Killian". Dean whispered sleepily.

"Sweet dreams Dean".

**The End**


End file.
